Contact!
Contact! is the 117th quest released on January 10, 2007. Details Walkthrough Starting off *Travel to Sophanem and speak to the high priest in the western temple. He will say that they have been having problems getting in contact with their sister city of Menaphos. *Talk to the priest and ask him about ways of getting into Menaphos. Ask about any dungeons. *Talk to Jax, who is in the northeast part of the city in a building with a broken altar. He will tell you how to access the dungeons beneath the building. *Go down a level and talk to the guard. He will sell you a torch for 200 coins, and a tinderbox for 50 coins. A bullseye lantern is a better choice because it will go out less often, but you must take your tinderbox into the dungeon. It is strongly recommended that you take good food, an emergency escape teleport such as the ectophial, a tinderbox, light source such as a bullseye lantern, and an antipoison potion. Dungeon *Go down the trapdoor and follow the dungeon around until you get to the ladder north of the southwest corner. You will encounter various traps: **Light-source goes out: Your light-source, even a bullseye lantern can be extinguished at any time. Use a tinderbox to light it again. * You will also encounter Scarab mages, Scarab swarms, and Locust riders. These can be very dangerous and it is recommended you use prayer against these foes. Scarab Swarms poison and will only appear if you step on a hole in the ground. * The ladders in the dungeon all lead to a MUCH more dangerous second level of the dungeon. If you go down the wrong ladder or fall down a pit, you will be placed in the lower portion of the dungeon. There are level 98 and 106 Locust riders and lots of Scarab mages. It is multi-way combat and your hitpoints will be reduced very quickly. Find a ladder and get out fast. **If you have enough protection, this level could be a shortcut going from the north middle ladder to the south-west ladder. Then go up, east, north, and west to the exit ladder. *Once you have found the correct ladder, follow the passage around until you come to the corpse of Kaleef. Search the corpse to get his notes. * Travel slightly west and speak to Maisa. Tell him you have helped rescue Prince Ali, he was being held in Draynor, and that Leela assisted you. He will then trust you and tell you to speak to Osman, Spy Master of Al-Kharid Osman * Travel to Al-Kharid, go north of the palace and speak to Osman, try and convince him to come to Sophanem personally, picking the "Drive a wedge.." option does the trick. Osman will then appear just outside the gates of Sophanem. * Before travelling back, equip yourself for a big fight. Emphasis on good food, but a prayer potion may help as well. Super Sets are highly recommended if you're using melee, as the monsters hit 20+, and the scarab is very difficult to hit if it gets lucky. Ice rush and slayer dart spells are extremely effective. *Travel back to Sophanem, Osman will be just outside the gates. Talk to him again and suggest the secret entrance just north of the city. You will then see a cut-scene where Osman sneaks past Jax into the caves below. The final battle * Go back through Sophanem Dungeon to where you found the body of Kaleef. As soon as you go down the ladder you will see another cut-scene where a large beetle appears! * Travel into the cave and fight the level 191 Giant Scarab which hits up to 20 with melee and ranging. It summons level 68 Locust riders and Scarab mages (which can also do 9 damage with poison) to aid it, which will attack the player at the same time. The riders will attack with ranged or melee, and the mages will attack with magic so you are being attacked by all 3 combat styles at once. Focusing attacks on the scarab is recommended as all other enemies disappear when the scarab is dead. **If you're using melee, using protect-from-melee prayer is recommended against the scarab, and having plenty of good food in this fight. Wearing dragonhide armour will help protect against both magic and ranging. **If you're using ranged, give up unless your a crystal bow user. Use Karils or black D-hide, and use the safespot also listed in the mage tips below. Trust me, doing range any other way is not very good in this battle. **If you're using magic, there is a safe spot in the southwest corner, so hide there and use protect from ranged. *BloodEdge2 Input: Personally i found mage really effective, i first tried melee and well died, i then returned ready for more with "Water Wave" (not a bigtime mager) and well the rest is history ~ just thought i'd throw that in Take Care fellow Runescapers ^.^ *Once the scarab is defeated, another cut-scene will happen where Osman is miraculously alive (he blended into the shadows). He talks to you then tells you to take the Keris blade on the floor, and then teleports away. *Go back to the high priest (If you have limited food left, teleporting away and coming back via the magic carpets may be safer than going through the dungeon again). He will confirm that Maisa was successful and reward you. Rewards * Keris * 7,000 Thieving experience * Combat lamp giving 2 wishes granting 7000 experience to attack, strength, defence, hitpoints, range or magic *1 Quest point *Access to Sophanem's bank See Also * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Sophanem * Sophanem Dungeon Category:Quests Category:Article of the Month